


Вампирская этика

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Original Work, Socionics
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Love, M/M, Slash, Vampires, socionics - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гамлет - жертва вампира. По заявке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вампирская этика

Холодные губы вновь касаются молочно-белой шеи. Лёгкое, ненавязчивое движение.  
— Нравится? — шепчу я, ловко проводя языком вдоль трепещущей жилки.  
Ты лишь закусываешь губу и молчишь. Впрочем, можешь и не отвечать: я и так все прекрасно вижу.  
Обняв тебя рукой за талию, крепко прижимаю к себе, не давая возможности пошевелиться. Свободной рукой откидываю длинные чёрные пряди в сторону; холодные пальцы пробегаются вдоль беззащитной тонкой шеи, очерчивают контур изящных губ... Совсем недавно ты сопротивлялся, пытался вырваться из моих стальных объятий, но потерпел поражение, и теперь с какой-то странной покорностью отдаешься мне. Ты же знал, что это однажды случится, Гамлет?  
Ты больше не пытаешься оттолкнуть меня, длинные тонкие пальцы лишь сильнее вцепляются в подол рубашки, а выражение страха в глазах сменяется какой-то отрешенностью и полной покорностью Судьбе... С твоих губ срывается легкий вдох.  
Ты знаешь, что не могло быть иначе.  
Моя рука ледяная, вновь скользит вдоль тонкой талии, и ты вздрагиваешь — я чувствую, как по твоему телу пробегает волна жара, как часто бьётся твое сердце... Ты не хочешь принимать своё поражение, но в то же время получаешь какое-то упоение от своей роли жертвы...  
Я вновь склоняюсь к твоей шее, и ты непроизвольно дёргаешь головой в сторону: не хочешь? Ты всё ещё продолжаешь ломаться, даже не подозревая, что эта игра меня подстёгивает всё больше... И, знаешь, мне нужна не только твоя кровь...  
Грубо схватив тебя за воротник чёрной рубашки, резко дёргаю на себя и с упоением впиваюсь клыками в хрупкую шею. Ты громко вскрикиваешь и выгибаешься в моих руках, пальцы ослабляют хватку...  
Восхитительно.  
Сделав последний глоток, я заставляю себя оторваться и всматриваюсь в твоё изящное бледное лицо, в твои синие глаза, которые с каким-то укором глядят на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц... С губ срывается еле слышное:  
— Макс...  
Я лишь крепче прижимаю тебя к себе и чувствую, как понемногу слабеет твой пульс, как затихает дыхание...  
Мой.  
Навсегда.


End file.
